A method and an arrangement of this kind are known from DE-A-43 21 333. There, the rate of change of the speed of the torque buildup of the drive unit is limited in specific operating situations. The operating situation which is of primary importance is the transition from the overrun phase of the vehicle to the traction phase when the driver actuates the accelerator pedal. Unpleasant vibrations of the drive train of the vehicle are avoided by limiting the torque buildup of the drive unit. The limiting is here pregiven as a compromise between the vibration-reducing effect, on the one hand, and the desire to make available the torque desired by the driver with the least possible delay.
From DE-A1 28 04 444 (GB-A 20 13 937), it is known to limit the change of the duration of the fuel injection pulses. From DE-A1 41 07 115 (GB-A 22 53 440), it is known to limit the torque change during the transition from overrun operation to traction operation by an adjustment of the ignition angle in order to counter vibrations in this way. Furthermore, it is known from EP-B 441 393 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,203), to intervene in the torque of the drive unit for damping vibrations in the drive train in the sense of reducing the difference with the intervention being in dependence upon the difference between wheel rpm and engine rpm.
The functions illustrated in the above-mentioned documents are only examples for limiting the torque change. These functions are utilized individually or in any desired combination or in modified form in dependence upon the application. In the following, these functions and functions having comparable effect but deviating configuration are taken together as limitations of the torque change of the drive unit.
These limitations have in common that the limiting action is the result of a compromise between avoiding jolting vibrations and the desire to make available the torque with the least possible delay. The limitation in the provided operating situation is always active.